James McGarfield
"Look at them, playing! Today of all days! They know I call the school assembly today, they know today I crown my QUEEN!" -Jimmy James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield was the Fourth Grade President-For-Life at Gallagher Elementary School. In the Show He first appeared in Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S. and made his official debut as "Fourth Grade President" in Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. where Sector V escorts him to a meeting at City Hall, where he plans to shorten school days and make mandatory pizza lunches. Along the way, they are attacked by Ice Cream Men and a robotic duplicate of Jimmy controlled by the DCFDTL. When they get there, however, it is seemingly revealed that Jimmy was working for Father, and the changes made regarding the school day are quite the opposite of what had been planned. Since then, McGarfield began abusing his power as Fourth Grade President any way he could, until in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., he ultimately crossed the line and had to be sent to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base and Permanent Detention. During the events of Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., he plans to have Lizzie Devine, forcibly married to him and made his "queen" at a special assembly, but the first snow day of the year ends up occurring on that date, thus causing school (and the assembly) to be cancelled. In a very thinly-veiled parody of Star Wars, including Jimmy wearing a Darth Vader-like costume, Bus Walkers and Honor Roll Nerds, he attempts to capture all the kids and force them to attend the assembly. His secretary Anna, who harbors a crush on her boss, is jealous and helped Numbuh 1 rescue his captured teammates, his girlfriend, and defeat Jimmy, getting both him and herself arrested and sent to Permanent Detention. As they board the KND S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., she reveals this to him, and says that she hopes to romantically bond with him while they are incarcerated together, which Jimmy is actually delighted by. He is mentioned in Nigel's speech in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. In Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E., it is stated that Jimmy still attends the school in Permanent Detention, despite having seemingly been taken to the KND Arctic Base. The leader of the Kindergarteners also says that he, along with his gang, had come and stolen their milk money before, revealing that Jimmy was apparently associated with the Six-Gum Gang at some point, but this is not explored further. Gameverse Jimmy and Anna join the Brotherhood of Evil in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. In the War of Heroes and Villains, they end up frozen with their comrades. However, they are rescued by unknown saviors. Nextgen Series 20 years later, Jimmy becomes the 46th President of the United States, thanks to the World Government's assistance. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Jimmy continuously tries to convince his country there is no Apocalypse coming, following Cheren Uno's sudden announcement. During the Presidents Saga, James kidnaps children from all over and forces them to attend Bill Cipher's class, brainwashing them into obeying the government. One day, Gallagher Elementary and the KND invade Washington with the goal to defeat Bill. James uses his Conqueror's Haki to subdue the students, but is soon confronted by Jessie Sidney. Jessie puts James to sleep, so he and Spongebob can fight Bill and James in the Dream Realm. The battle concludes when Bill is trapped inside a Sleep Bubble. When James awakens, he tries to kill Jessie, but Vaati suddenly flies in and kills James with breathbending. James' title would be taken by Jessie as the 47th President. James is later revived as an Inferius and fights Jessie again, but his soul would eventually be freed with the other Inferi. Trivia *Jimmy's name is a combined pun on former U.S. presidents Jimmy Carter, Richard Nixon, William Mckinley, and James A. Garfield, and his physical appearance and accent are reminiscent of Presidents George W. Bush and Theodore Roosevelt (sans the latter's mustache). **In the Gameverse, James was said to be good enough to be a World Leader, and all the Leaders are named after real-world political figures. *In the Gameverse, Jimmy was originally the 45th U.S. President (after Obama), but Gamewizard decided to change it to 46th for certain reasons. *Jimmy was one of the few allies to turn traitor, the others being Windsor and Jerry Rassic. However, Jimmy turned traitor after a series of episodes, not just one. *In Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., he wears a black hat and coat, which is similar to the Arnold Erest Toht from Indiana Jones. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Haki Users Category:Gallagher Presidents Category:BOE Members Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:World Government Workers Category:Kings Category:Traitors Category:Convicted Category:Deceased Characters